


Tide of Change

by Cullenski



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, For a Friend, Gay, I write fic for people sometimes, bad day at work, but someone to make it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullenski/pseuds/Cullenski
Summary: Kara still isn't enjoying CatCo without Cat. Lena has some suggestions.





	Tide of Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drfitzmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/gifts).



> Fitzy, I hope I made your day a bit better :)

"Uggh" Kara groaned as she flopped on the sofa. CatCo was, at the moment, a bit like trying to nail custard to a tree. It could be dealt with, but only with a few major changes, some swearing and hitting something very hard with a hammer. It was, in short, one of those days.  
"What's wrong love?" asked Lena, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. Kara did find it hard to express rage when she did things like that, but some things need to be expressed.   
"Snapper's being a moron, trying to get everybody to notice how Supergirl hasn't made a major save in a while, but to get a  big villain I  _need to have one first,_ and there haven't been many lately, and then the printer stopped working just as I was going to hand in my article, so I had to wait for Wynn to try and fix it, then IT to actually fix it, then......"  
She trailed off. Lena looked at her girlfriend, the picture of frustration.   
"Well if it helps" she began, "I did pick up a nice bottle of wine."  
Kara perked up.  
"Plus we never finished that Star Trek marathon" she smiled, knowing that that would be the kicker. Wynn and Kara had nagged her to watch it, and she'd slowly fallen in love with it.   
Kara lifted her head up and smiled. Lena Luthor, best girlfriend ever.  
The kitchen timer went off as she thought it.  
"And I also made -" announced Lena, pulling a tray out of the oven, "- pizza, just the way you like it."  
Kara's eyes lit up.  
"I'll turn on the TV. Best. Girlfriend. Ever!" she exclaimed.

As the credits rolled, Lena's head drooped onto Kara's shoulder. Kara smiled. That New Year's resolution to get more sleep had lasted long, hadn't it?"  
"You need a good night's sleep" she said smiling, as Lena opened her eyes.  
"And you need to be a pillow" she replied, resting her head again. Kara raised an eyebrow, but leaned into her.  
"Thank you, pillow" came a sleepy reply, and Kara giggled. Clark had said that they were perfect in their mutual adorableness, and she could definitely see where he was coming from. Out of her press persona, Lena Luthor was a labrador.  
Kara sat back, and watched the room. Her year had got off to a great start.


End file.
